Quisiera conocer el amor
by Miryu
Summary: Tus ojos me daban valor para lidiar con todo lo que intentara. Tu alma era la que sostenia a la mia.Tu alegria era mi alegria...Quisiera decirte que me enamore de ti, quisiera tener el valor para poder decirtelo...ChronaxKid,malsummary,denle oportunidad!


**Aqui de nuevo con mis one-shots :/ sep. Soy incorregible. Soy terriblemente incorregible. Pero bueno, esta se me inspiro en una cancioncita tan bonita. Tan hermosa. Tan bella, pero de un g****é****nero de musica, a los cuales ustedes no les gustaran. Me encanto la letra, la ame, la adore y lo hago aun. Por eso hise un Chrona x Kid. Bien, Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si no ya hubiera pasado de pasadito x3 y hubiera puesto a Chrona y Kid juntos, mas seguido. El titulo, es que no se me ocurria nada DX. ****CHRONA AQUI, ES MUJER****. Y CHRONA**** SIEMPRE SERA MUJER PARA MI****, AUNQUE DIGAN QUE NO.**

**Quisiera conocer el amor...**

**Chrona Makenshi x Death The Kid**

**Chrona**** Pov (es dificil hacer esto):**

Desde que lo habia conocido me habia gustado su mirada de ojos ambar. No podia decirle nada, mi personalidad timida era tan estupida. Me sentia con valor cuando iba por él, a buscarlo para decirle lo que sentia. Pero cuando lo veia, con esa mirada seria y esa sonrisa sofisticada. Con esos ojos ambar tan profundos. Era dificil. Muy dificil. Con esta personalidad, esta forma de reaccionar. Me sentia inutil.

Mi hermano Rangarok, por suerte no lo sabia. Me iba a matar si lo sabia. Pero yo queria que...

- Que lo sepa todo el mundo, pero que lo sepas tu principalmente. - dije, mientras aun estaba sola caminando. Mientras nadie estaba al lado mio. Mientras la soledad me acompaniaba. Pase al frente de un espejo, y acomode unos de mis mechones violetas claros. Seria estupido, si aun sigo siendo fea. Y poco llamativa para Kid. Suspire tristemente, mientras aun caminaba. Hasta que llegue a la escuela. Ahora seria secundaria. - _Pero aun no podras estar con __é__l... _- decia mi mente. Si, seria cierto.

Segui caminando y vi como el se aproximaba hacia donde yo estaba. Sentia mis piernas temblar. Era una sensacion rara, pero sentia como un cosquilleo en mi estomago. Quien sabrá...

- Hola Chrona. - dijo con una sonrisa. Sus ojos relucian mucho mas cerca del sol, al parecer. Podia ver mi reflejo de sus ojos, era extraordinario. Podia sentir su alma tranquila y hermosamente linda. Pero aun no podia lidiar con la timidez que llevo.

- Ho-hola K-Kid... - dije con timidez. Alli estaba mi error. Aunque queria, era timida. Y mucho mas junto a él. No sabia que era ese sentimiento que sentia, pero me habia quedado claro al hablar con mi amiga Maka. _"Es enamorarse, __¡__eso es genial, Chrona!"_. No sé si es genial o no, pero... no me iban estas cosas.

- ¿Cómo has estado? - preguntó mientras caminaba junto a mi. Antes de que pudiera contestar, él se adelantó - Te vez bien, te debes encontrar muy a gusto. Realmente tus ojos relucen mas hoy. Y estas especialmente simetrica... - dijo con una sonrisa y algo sonrojado. Creo que yo tambien me sonroje, y no podia contestar casi nada. ¿Mis ojos? Mis ojos no tienen nada en especial, nada. No tienen color bonito alguno. No relucen como soles como los de el. No son realmente especiales. Yo no soy bonita. Soy timida, algo deprimida a veces. ¿Qué puede llegar a encontrar en mi? Nada bonito. Y mucho menos era simetrica, mis pelos eran todos alborotados y cortados asi nomas. No era simetrica, no.

Suspire mientras atendia la clase de la profesora Marie. Derrepente, crei escuchar mi nombre, pero no preste mucha atención.

- Makenshi-san, ¡te dije que vengas! Pasa al frente, por favor. - dijo mientras sonreia la rubia. Yo mire con miedo el esenario. Odiaba clases de teatro. Aun temblaba un poco, y escuche la risa de varios compañeros. Marie funció el seño y los miro.

- Chicos, todos pasaran a hacer esta esena. - dijo divertida, mientras todos la miraban extrañados. Mientras tanto a mi me ponian un traje medio raro. Unas mangas extrañas tenia este, caidas y de color rosa. El resto del vestido color violeta claro y oscuro.

- Te vez linda asi. - dijo Kid mientras entraba con un traje algo gracioso. No pude evitar sonreir; él sonrio y rio un poco.

- Tu sonrisa se ve bonita asi... tus ojos se ven mas relucientes aun. - dijo sonriendo, mientras se iba. - ¡Ah! - volvió a asomarse y con una expresion algo seria. - Tu seras Julieta. - dijo mientras se iba. Me quede sorprendia.

- ¿J-ju-julieta? - dije mientras recordaba el cuento de Romeo y Julieta. ¿Iba a ser Julieta? Rezaba por que nadie sea Romeo. Lo resaba a mil manos. No podia no mas pensar en eso. ¿Qué iba a ser de mi? Me estaba desesperando. Tenia nervios. No podia lidiar con tantos nervios. Pensé que saldria corriendo de esa esena, no queria saber nada y me oculté.

- ¿Chrona? ¿¡Chrona? - gritaba mi amiga Maka, pense que lo mejor seria salir. No queria hacerla molestar a ella. Le debia mucho.

- Maka, y-yo... - dije intentando empezar. Pero me volvi a quebrar y no podia seguir con ello. - N-no puedo, es m-m-mucho... - decia mientras me escondia atras de cualquier cosa. Maka suspiro y sonrio.

- Solo sal, y veraz. Vamos! - decia infantilmente mientras me tomaba de la mano y me llevaba. Maka se veia feliz, y justo despues de que saliera vi el esenario. Todo mi curso, mas el curso de al lado y los de arriba. Acaso... ¿estabamos en una obra de verdad o qué?

- Asi se me hara mas facil enseniarles, y faltaré a algunas clases! - mencionó feliz. Pero, ¿tenia qué ser conmigo? No podia lidiar con tanta gente, no podia, no podia. Repetia una y otra vez en mi mente que no podia.

- Oye, te vez algo intranquila... - mencionó con una cara seria. Me di la vuelta, para encontrarme con el duenio de esa melodiosa voz. Era Kid. En sus ojos se notaban preocupacion. Los ambar estaban algo apagados.

- E-eh... es p-por la o-bra. - dije nerviosa. - N-no p-puedo l-li-lidiar con es-esto. - él sonrió y esa sonrisa me dio valor. Más del valor que necesitaba.

- Esta bien, solo... mirame, y podras actuar, ¿si? - me dijo con una sonrisa. - Solo nos tocara ésta parte. Espero que la hagas simetricamente. - mumuró sonrojado mientras me daba dos hojas. Las lei algo rapido, hasta... hasta la parte final.

- ¿Y-yo...? - dije algo confundida. - ¿Q-quien s-ser-sera el Romeo? - pregunté a Kid a lo que sonrio algo sonrojado.

- Pues, sere yo... pero si no quieres enseguida le aviso a Marie-sensei. - dijo rapido que poco le pude entender. Pero si entendi algo. Hiso que mi corazon saltara de alegria. Sentia algo dentro mio que no podia creerlo. ¿Qué era? ¿Qué era? No sé, pero era tan bonito. Me sentia especialmente feliz. No sé bien, pero sonrei. Sonreia de felicidad.

- N-no i-mporta... - le dije mientras aun sonreia, él se acerco y tomo con su mano suave mi rostro. Senti como una electricidad en mi espalda. No sabia que hacer. No sabia como lidiar con este sentimiento, con esta sensación. Pero era tan bonita su mano en mi rostro. Lo amo. ¿Amar es esto? Si esto es amor, entonces yo lo amo. Lo amo, y lo amo... aunque no sé como decirle. Era dificil lidiar con esto; él siguio acercandose hacia donde yo estaba. Apunto de darme "el beso". "Juntos los labios de los dos, Romeo y Julieta. Ya que ellos se amaban, ellos se amaban por la eternidad.". Queria saber que era esa experiencia de amor. Queria saber que era amar por la eternidad. Todo estaba a pocos centimentros. Nuestros labios se estaban por juntar, cuando... cuando fuimos interrumpidos por Black Star.

- ¿ASI QUE PRACTICAN SU BESO? ¿CHICOS? - dijo riendo Black Star. Yo me sobresalte por el grito y me aleje lo mas rapido posible hacia afuera. Cosa que quede, en el medio del esenario. Y la obra, ya estaba por empezar.

Solo con la mirada de el, podia seguir. Solo con esos ojos ambar mirandome desde alli, abajo de mi terraza. Era poco, pero era suficiente para mi. Su sonrisa me daba valor. Su mirada hacia que mi corazón latiese más rapido. Que la obra me saliera del alma. Porque todo eso que decia yo, se lo queria decir a él. Cuando llego la esena del beso. La esena del beso de la eternidad. Sonrei nerviosa, mientras Kid sonreia tambien nervioso aun. No sabiamos como seguir, pero mi corazón latia fuertemente. No podia lidiar con esto. Mientras se acercaba a mi, yo acostada en una cama de sabanas suaves color negras y blancas. Se acerco lentamente, mientras yo me ponia algo nerviosa.

- Escuchame... - susurro en mi oido. - Confia en mi, dejame llevarte... - mumuro suavemente, mientras se acercaba a mi boca y me besaba. El calor de sus labios, senti. Era tan... lindo. Una sensación aun mas bonita senti. Me senti algo nerviosa; y el dejo de besarme, cuando nos quedamos sin aire. Luego, como era que tenia que ser termino la obra.

Luego habiamos salido a tomar aire. Bueno, yo sola habia salido.

- Ojala algun dia pueda decirte que te amo... y que no sea en un esenario y una obra teatral - dije, ya que estaba sola. Pero eso no era asi. Senti como una respiración cerca mio y rapidamente me di la vuelta. Era Kid. En sus ojos tenia un brillo especial de la noche. Brillaban mas que las estrellas. Me podia ver entre sus ojos, tan lindos. Su sonrisa, inclinada a un lado asimetricamente, pero se veia genial. Su paso era medio lento. Senti como mis mejillas se volvian roja y ardian.

- Yo tambien, pensare que algun dia te podre decir que te amo... - dijo, mientras rapidamente tomaba mi rostro y me besaba. Yo le correspondi, y solo nos separamos para tomar aire.

- Te amo. - le dije sin miedo, sin timidez, ya. Me daba valor su sonrisa, todo de él.

- Y yo más. - decia mientras sonreia y me volvia a besar.

_Esa fue la mejor noche de mi vida, esa fue la noche... en que a Kid lo conoci mejor. Aunque, eso no termina ahi..._

**. . . : : : Fin : : : . . .**

**Ya esta. Este fic va dedicado a todas las FanGirls del ChronaxKid. Incluyendome. Pero dedicado especialmente a todas las que les encanta esta parejita como a mi. Realmente es tierna la pareja... bueno, no creo que le haya dado un buen final, pero quedo... abierto. Se los dejo a su criterio~ La obra, no era lo de importante. Lo importante era simplemente la parte mas despues... ****¿****sep? Bien, dedicado a todos. Adios, y cuidense. Creo que tengo mas de un fic de ChronaxKid, pero nunca los subo... ****¿****por que sera?**

**Atte: Lucy Evans.**


End file.
